He will never come back
by AnisHunHanBaekYeol
Summary: "Yeollie.. maafkan aku"/"k-kau? kemana saja? aku selama ini mencarimu!"/"eehh! satu lagi aku lupa.. Luhan gege ini namjachinguku!" *summary hancur :'(* BaekYeol/ChanBaek/ChanHan. YAOI. RnR ? *bow*


**Tittle : He will never come back**

**Rated : T(idak tahu) :3**

**Genre : YAOI, BoysLove, Abal, Jelek, Alay, Lebay**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan**

****~~~***~~~  
**_  
_**Seorang namja manis tengah menangis di kamarnya . .  
Hatinya sungguh sakit dan dia merasa sangat menyesal . .

Kenapa menyesal?

Karna akibat ketidak pekaannya dia menjadi kehilangan orang terbaiknya  
Orang yang selama ini selalu menemaninya tanpa ada rasa lelah sedikitpun,  
Seorang Namja yang tetap tersenyum meskipun hatinya berbanding dengan senyumnya..

Namja manis itu melirik sebuah foto di meja nakasnya  
Air matanya terus mengalir, dan bibirnya terus memaksakan senyum..

Disana terdapat sebuah foto, sebuah foto berukuran mini yang di padukan dengan bingkai bermotif jerapah dan di hias dengan beberapa manik-manik kecil

Disana ada dua namja yang sedang tersenyum lebar sembari membentuk Peace Sign di kedua jarinya..

Segera namja manis itu mengambil bingkai foto itu lalu memeluknya erat, sangat erat.. seolah-olah sedang merasakan di peluk dengan namja di foto itu

"Hikss.. Bogoshippoyoo.. mianhaee, aku sungguh menyesal.. maafkan aku" namja manis ini terus menggumamkan kata-kata maaf yang pasti tidak akan di dengar oleh orang yang ada di foto itu

Perlahan tangan namja itu mengelus foto itu, air matanya masih turun dari mata sipitnya..

Dia menyesal telah menyakiti namja itu!  
menyesal telah mengacuhkannya..  
menyesal karna terus memarahi namja itu..  
menyesal dan menyesal!

Dia telah membuat namja itu pergi dari sisinya..

* * *

"Baekhyun Hyunggg.. buka pintunyaaa.. sampai kapan kau mau terus-terusan di dalam? kau belum makan dua hari hyung! jangan membuatku cemas!" teriakan seorang namja terdengar jelas di kuping namja manis itu, bahkan ketukkan pintunya yang sangat keras masuk ke indra pendengarannya

Namja itu, Byun Baekhyun..  
hanya menatap pintu putih polos itu dengan tatapan kosong, matanya sembab, rambut acak-acakkan, dan belum menyentuh makan dan minum dua hari ini

"Hyung? kau dengar aku? ayolah hyung! umma dan appa sedih jika kau begini terus!" teriak namja di luar pintu itu lagi

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah pintu dengan tatapan kosong, dia mulai memutar gagang pintu kamarnya itu

CKLEK~

"Hya?! hyung! kau akhirnya keluar jugaa! aku mengkhawatirkanmu hyung!" ucap namja tadi sambil memeluk baekhyun

"Kai, berhenti memelukku, kau bisa membuatku mati" ucap baekhyun, kai melepas pelukkannya

"Aku mau keluar sebentar" baekhyun buru-buru turun tangga sebelum kai akan memulai acara marah-marahnya

"Ish! menyebalkan!" gerutu kai

* * *

baekhyun berjalan di sepanjang jalan di perkotaan, ini sudah menunjukkan waktu malam, jalanan mulai sepi, baekhyun hanya menatap lurus di depan.. teringat akan namja yang telah dia sakiti..

"Yeollie.. maafkan aku" gumam baekhyun

Park Chanyeol.  
Yup! dialah namja yang telah baekhyun sakiti, namja yang mempunyai tinggi di atas rata-rata, rambut yang ikal, senyuman khasnya adalah happy virus, dan Giginya yang besar dan rapih..

Chanyeol adalah sahabat baekhyun dari kecil, yang terus menemaninya kemanapun baekhyun pergi, hingga pada akhirnya baekhyun menjauhi chanyeol karna terlalu sibuk dengan Kris, namja yang baekhyun sukai..

Namun ketika baekhyun tau bahwa kris sudah memiliki namjachingu -Tao- baekhyun menangis dan berlari menuju chanyeol..

Tapi sayang, baekhyun tidak menemukan chanyeol di manapun, di rumahnya tidak ada, seorang ahjumma mengatakan kalau Chanyeol pindah rumah. chanyeolpun sudah tidak bersekolah disana lagi, dan itu yang membuat baekhyun menyesal..

Sungguh menyesal..

Baekhyun menendang kerikil di jalan itu, masa bodoh terkena orang atau tidak..

"Yaaaa.. Yeollieee.. geli ahh~" Baekhyun tercekat mendengar suara barusan..

**DEG**

'Yeollie?' batin baekhyun, dia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sekitar, dan matanya berhenti pada dua sosok namja di depannya yang sedang berjalan sambil sesekali bercanda satu sama lain

"Yeollie?" ucap baekhyun tak percaya, Namja jangkung atau chanyeol itu menatap baekhyun

"Baekhyun? wahh apa kabarmu? sahabatku? hehe.." ucap chanyeol sambil menjitak kepala baekhyun pelan

"k-kau!? kemana saja? aku selama ini mencarimu!" ucap baekhyun dengan nada kesal

"Mianhae baekhyun, aku pergi karna tidak mau menganggu hubunganmu dengan kris-gege! hehe, nomor handphoneku juga aku ganti karna waktu itu handphoneku tercebur di sungai.." ucap chanyeol dengan senyuman khasnya

"Eum.. yeollie.." namja di sebelah chanyeol menarik-narik baju chanyeol, chanyeol dan baekhyunpun menoleh ke arah namja itu

"Ohyaa! baekhyun! kenalkan! ini Luhan-ge!" ucap chanyeol, lalu baekhyun dan Luhan saling berjabat tangan

"eehh! satu lagi aku lupa.. Luhan gege ini namjachinguku!" ucap chanyeol

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

"N-namjachingu?" tanya baekhyun ragu, matanya mulai memanas.. ia rasa dia akan menangis lagi, namun baekhyun menahan tangisannya

"Ne! waktu aku pindah rumah, Luhan gege yang membantuku membereskan rumahku! hehe, ohya, bagaimana denganmu dan kris gege? apakah hubungan kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya chanyeol, baekhyun merasakan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping

"n-ne.." jawab baekhyun parau

"Wahh bagus itu! eh yasudah, aku dan luhan gege mau pulang.. sepertinya luhan-gege sudah mengantuk.. hehe" ucap chanyeol sambil menyentil hidung luhan, luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu

Baekhyun menahan tangisannya, kenapa? kenapa harus dia yang mengalami hal ini? oh kini sungguh menyesal baekhyun, sungguh sangat menyesal.. menyia-nyiakan orang yang dulu menyayanginya.. dan sekarang? chanyeol sudah jatuh ke pelukan orang lain..

"Yasudah ne, annyeong baekhyun! sampaikan salamku pada kris-gege yah!" ucap chanyeol sambil mengacak-acak rambut baekhyun lalu melewati baekhyun

Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap punggung chanyeol yang sudah menjauh.. baekhyun mengeluarkan air matanya.. dia menangis.. untuk kesekian kalinya..

'harusnya aku tak melepasmu yeollie'

'aku menyesal yeollie, maafkan aku'

Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya kasar.. mengacak-acakkan rambutnya, merasa sangat menyesal! nafas baekhyun terengah-engah, keadaannya sangat berantakan..

"AKU MENCINTAIMU PARK CHANYEOLLLL!"

* * *

**THE END(?)**


End file.
